Many physically challenged individuals lack the ability to mechanically interact with a telephone, which is necessary to make and receive telephone calls. This inability can cause difficulties for such individuals when left alone. Providing use of the telephone opens up the world to these individuals and gives them a sense of independence.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method and apparatus for enabling a physically challenged individual to interact mechanically with a telephone to enable the individual to make and receive telephone calls.